


mojitos and memories

by vesperlynds



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV), Evil Dead (Movies), Evil Dead - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 05:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20371462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesperlynds/pseuds/vesperlynds
Summary: Just some banter between Ash and Mia if they moved to Jacksonville together.





	mojitos and memories

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge was to write a drabble of exactly 100 words with a beach theme. I tagged Ash vs Evil Dead in the fandoms because I reference it a tiny amount.

Mia looked over at Ash, drinking a beer in the recliner in their cramped living room. “I wanna go to the beach.”  
  
“Why would you want to do that? We’re in Jacksonville for mojitos and memories, not gator infested waters.”  
  
Mia sighed, “God, Ash. You’re not gonna get eaten by a gator. If you do, use that weird chainsaw thing.”  
  
“That’s not a bad idea, little lady.”  
  
Mia threw Ash another beer. “And dude, the gators hang out in lakes.”  
  
Ash smiled at Mia, “Yes, but they can swim.”  
  
Mia sighed, “You know. I don’t even want to go anymore.”  



End file.
